In prior art, a terminal may establish a network data channel, such as Wi-Fi, fourth generation (4G) (e.g., time-division duplexing Long-Term Evolution (TDD-LTE) or Long-Term Evolution frequency division duplexing (LTE-FDD)), third generation (3G) (e.g., Time Division Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA), Code division multiple access (CDMA) 2000, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA)), second-generation wireless telephone technology (2G) (e.g., Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE)), to implement data interaction of network services as requested by the terminal.
However, a current terminal can establish only a single network data channel at one time. Thus, all network services requested by the terminal have to utilize the single network data channel to implement the data interaction, thereby, the single network data channel cannot satisfy requirements of all of the network services when the network services are required for large amounts of data exchanges. Thus, network transmission capacity provided by the single network data channel cannot support all the network services, and user experiences are affected correspondingly.
Therefore, utilizing a plurality of network data channels supported by the terminal to implement allocation of a plurality of network services reasonably, and satisfying user requirements during a concurrent execution procedure of the plurality of network services are problematic.